


ECLIPSE

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: An ordinary story of how the moon realized that he loved the sun
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 18





	ECLIPSE

From the east the sun makes its appearance. The sun, how bright and blinding it is, He light up everyone with his smile.

_ I am always covering the mistakes of the sun _

It is the internal speech that the moon has, the moon always looks melancholy at the sun.

The sun always rises and illuminates everyone with its bright smile, while the moon has only to observe the tranquility.

One of the stars closest to the moon asked him about his thoughts about the sun. The first thing he thought about this was how he got a friend like that star, when he was so cold and the second thing was a sigh that escaped from his thin lips.

It was a simple but also a complicated question. For him, the sun was annoying.

That star smiled at him.

"You are stubborn, Tsukki.”

The moon did not remember when that star gave him that nickname and it did not matter how much he asked him to change it, which he still insisted. He also named the sun, he named it Hi, he thought that occurrence on the part of his friend was pathetic. Another thing he did not recognize was how long he had been the bodyguard of the sun. It was always the same, they all orvited, one went out and the other hid and that was going well for Tsukki, since he didn't have to strain.

The star again asked him a difficult question.

“Tsukki, don't you think you can do more?”

"Ah?" That cry of surprise left his lips.

“More, like what?” The star thought for a few minutes.

“I don't know, I just feel like you could try harder. It's like you have a complex about Hi. Do you think you can't beat him?”

When the star looked at the moon, which gently bit his lower lip, he knew that he had overstepped it.

"I'm sorry Tsukki ..."

The moon did not respond, because he knew that his friend was right.

Despite being thousands of light years from that place called earth, the sun took it very seriously.

He stretched out his hands and shouted "good morning" along with his uproarious laughter that spread through space. The stars with whom the sun got along the best were not shy and they returned it and everyone had fun, which was not the case with him.

The moon knew that it casts a shadow over everyone, although perhaps if it had another attitude. He tried, but everyone thought something strange was happening and that's why he got frustrated. I did not understand how the sun could be like this.

That was when it happened. He, the moon was covering the sun completely, with a sarcastic smile looked at him defiantly.

“Now your time is mine”

Was what he said.

The sun reacted pissed off, he had never seen that face in it, which made him laugh sincerely. It didn't give them much more time but the moon's laughter lasted after hearing how the sun cursed it. That face-to-face meeting unleashed many more, although they had to wait, time passed faster when they thought about their next response.

Those comings and goings of annoying comments were exchanged for actions, first by accident, then by adrenaline, always leaving his stomach wanting more. But they only had a few minutes before miles and miles separated them again.

Years and years have to wait for their eager meeting and only five minutes lasts. Oh, how fortunate the moon felt to see the sun in front, which extended its arms towards its face. At that moment he felt that his life was no longer boring, but overwhelming, like the touch of his lips. An emptiness was felt when the hands of the sun no longer wrapped his face and began to say goodbye with a smile. How envious the moon felt that other planets could see the broadest curvature of the sun's lips, when he dismissed her with that empty smile.

Tsukki still felt the lips of the sun on hers, he could notice how they still burned a bit, they really were opposites but that made it interesting, he finally had something in front of him that he couldn't solve, something that he could take the time to explore although I wish someone could explain how to stop feeling empty. He could hear the voice of the star in the background encouraging him, which would only be a time, but that time was too long.

The moon reached out into space, reaching from its point of view the back of the sun. He wanted to reach him and for a moment he stopped to wish that that distance was non-existent, even being a mere star to be next to someone as brilliant as him. But wishes were just that, wishes.

He opened his eyes, through which water fell, shortly after he discovered that those were tears and then he realized, the moon loved the sun.


End file.
